The Higurashi Girl
by Michi4
Summary: AU. Human Inuyasha works in an office where he must train new intern, Kagome. They don't get along much, but one day he saves her from losing her job (after she begs for his help and he makes her apologize for making work difficult for him). They start to develop feelings and their relationship gets NSFW. lol.
1. The Higurashi Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 _ **The Higurashi Girl**_

"You're a disgrace," Sesshomaru seethed at Inuyasha, who had thrown himself onto the couch, arms tucked behind his head, a smug expression contorting his handsome features as he stretched out, crossing one leg over the other. "It's embarrassing that I'm related to you at all. Your days of playing stupid are over. Get to work." "We just got home." The younger complained. "You've got to get back to your life. Little brother, you're not the one who died."

"Shut up. Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"You'd see, if you'd just throw yourself into the internship seriously—"

"I don't see a point. I'll be out as soon as summer is over." He wouldn't promise anything. He knew the only person he was jeopardizing was himself. But, it was so easy to self-loathe, to make the rest of his life as miserable as he felt. Even his best friend, Miroku, couldn't get him out of this rut. Who was he kidding? This wasn't just some rut. His girlfriend had died. He had survivor's guilt for sure, but wouldn't let anyone in on it.

-The next day at work-

"Inuyasha?" Came a soft female voice from the entrance of the right side of his cubicle. Annoyed, he turned to face the person who'd disrupted his game of Solitaire on his desktop.

Indigo eyes shifted slightly and set on a girl who looked pretty and intelligent. She had the darkest, wavy, full locks of hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Some hair fell over her shoulders and still more hair fell half-way down her back. She wore a tight, navy blue skirt and matching blazer with a plain, pastel-yellow blouse. She wore a necklace with three blood-red stones that danced on her collarbone. He drew his eyes up to meet her dark orbs, which in this lighting was difficult to tell the color.

She glanced at his name on the cubicle wall again. "Um, are you okay?" She asked with a smile. "I'm the new intern, Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." He hadn't said anything in a while, he'd been staring, but luckily he always maintained a scowl, so it looked like he was scrutinizing her instead of checking her out. "Well, don't just stand there." He snapped. Her face scrunched up angrily for a flash of a second before she smiled and spoke softly, "you're supposed to show me the ropes." "You can't learn standing in the entryway. Sit down." He ordered. She inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly as she took the seat beside him.

"Okay, did they set you up with an online account yet to access the Drive?" He inquired impatiently, tapping his fingers on the desk. "They were supposed to." She replied hesitantly and kept her eyes on the screen. "So, you don't know." He remarked sharply and sighed. Her brows knitted together and she pouted her lips. If she weren't in the workplace, she'd have chewed him out by now and not taken any of his guff.

"Here's your temporary password. Change it once you're logged in. Anyway, you should learn by doing. I'll get you a company laptop." With that, he was up and out. She sighed and slumped in her chair. She had been excited for this position and now she was stuck with this jerk.

"Hey!" A guy's head popped up from the neighboring cubicle, startling her. "Don't mind Inuyasha, he's just that way. I'm Shippo, by the way. You can have lunch with me and a couple friends." He said. "Thanks!" She said with a smile. "Oh, he's coming back. See you!" He ducked back down. Kagome grabbed a notepad and a pen that were sitting on the desk.

The rude guy set the laptop in front of her roughly. _He's such a hot-head_ , she thought. "So on your computer just follow what I do. You're familiar with spreadsheets?" He said, his voice a normal tone for once. "I'm a fast learner, so if there's something I don't know-" "Okay, fine, whatever." He interrupted.

"Could you please slow down, I have to remember this." She requested as she jotted some notes. He glanced down at her notepad. "I don't understand your notes. You'll learn better if you just do it. Forget the notes." He advised. Her brow twitched for a second, the corner of her mouth upturned. She pursed her lips together. _There's a learning_ curve, she told herself. She closed her eyes and did as he said.

"Okay, now show me you know how to find the files." He said vaguely. It took her a few seconds, but she remembered. She was able to complete a few more tasks he quizzed her on.

"Fine. It's lunch now. See you back here in 45 minutes." He said and grabbed a cup noodle from his bottom drawer before going out. He disappeared around the corner. Shippo popped up again (he looked like he was only 18), "I'll show you where the nice spot on the roof is."

(-)

"This is Sango." Shippo introduced. "Nice to meet you, Kagome. I heard you have to work with Inuyasha. He's just the summer intern, so they'll need someone to take over when he's gone." She explained. "I had no idea." Kagome responded. "Oh, something else you should know. Look out for that guy. He's a lecher." She warned bluntly. "Sango! I'm hurt. You're already tainting my reputation." The young man whined. "You do that yourself. I'm surprised HR lets you work here still." She berated. "My dear, Sango, you're the only one who complains about the way I speak to beautiful women and I haven't even touched you." He stated matter-of-factly. "Speaking of, who is this lovely lady?" He asked as he leaned in next to the girl who was eating a salad. Shippo introduced her, "this is Kagome. She's training under Inuyasha." With that, even Miroku winced. "That's tough. But, he's actually cool when you get to know him." "Yeah, outside of work! He doesn't fraternize with anyone but you, which doesn't say much good about him." Sango said before biting a piece of her chicken. "You go to such lengths to insult me." Said the dark haired man. "You sure are hard on him," Kagome defended, "I think he's under a lot of pressure. It's tedious work, plus he has to teach me everything." The trio looked at her with wide eyes. "How can you be so kind?" Sango asked rhetorically. Kagome shrugged, her eyes also wide.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Inuyasha's bad attitude continued, but he was still helpful.

Kagome filled her water bottle at the cooler. She later forgot it at his desk on her way out. The next day, she forgot a bottle above the microwave. The following day, she forgot a bottle in the lunchroom by the sink. Inuyasha kept finding them scattered about often almost empty and he was annoyed.

She got her own cubicle and forgot a few there that week. They'd just sit there, condensate, and be half drank. She even forgot one near the Ficus at his desk and Shippo's when she stopped in.

Kagome was overwhelmed with her workload, was tired, recovering from a cold, and couldn't find the files she was looking for in the Drive. The software program wasn't updated. She sighed, exasperated, and needed to use an updated computer. As she was going to get up, Inuyasha walked in. Normally, she was chipper, talking and smiling to everyone—even him despite his constant scowl. He had no idea that today was not a good day.

Then he confronted her about the water bottles:

"Hey, would you knock it off with leaving these everywhere?" He held an empty bottle in his hand and shook it at her before setting it down noisily on her desk. It bounced off and spun on the floor. She stood up out of her chair and unleashed on him, "Well, excuse me for having a bad habit! No one tells YOU anything when you glare at everyone all the time, are rude when you do speak, and noisily tap your foot and fingers or mope around or TAKE people's paper clips AND you don't remember anyone's name! My name is KAGOME not 'hey you!'" She sat back down with a huff and started on something else, a small smile of satisfaction crossing her lips. "These are really bad for the environment! Put that energy into getting a thermos!" He shot back and stomped off to his desk, trying to hide that he was embarrassed. Shippo eavesdropped in the neighboring cubicle (so did Sango and Miroku in the surrounding ones) and were surprised. No one had ever stood up to Inuyasha, except his own brother. They were surprised Inuyasha didn't fight back more.

For the next week, she only forgot water bottles everyday at HIS desk. She strategically placed them in his cubicle while he was out and if he didn't leave, she casually rolled an empty one under his desk, so that he'd kick it and it would crunch as he'd take his place at his desk. One day, she missed and it landed at the entrance, causing him to nearly slip on it. He got pissed and the next day, a large recycling receptacle nearly blocked the entrance to her cubicle. He also placed one in the lunchroom, rooftop, and any other place she regularly went so she wouldn't have an excuse.

Now, she left a bottle on his desk just to spite him, but also because she thought he was cute and WANTED him to come find her. Besides, management had removed the obnoxiously large recycling containers and put them back in the alley where they belonged.

The next day, Kagome was working in the Drive when she realized—after copy and pasting over a file in the drive—that she'd forgotten to save the original as a PDF. She panicked internally and looked around. She saw the back of Inuyasha (the only guy in the office with long dark hair that was shiny even in the office lighting and he let it flow freely, not tying it up or anything) by the water cooler. She got up and rushed over to him. "Inuyasha!" She called, causing him to whip around, spilling some hot water from his ramen cup over his hand. He cursed and sucked in air through his teeth. "What the hell do you want!" He barked. "Please, help me!" She said as she clutched onto his arm. "After lunch." He snapped and turned to leave. She held onto him, tugging a little on his arm that wasn't holding the ramen. "Now, _please_. I messed up! Like, bad." She pleaded.

"Beg me to." He ordered and narrowed his eyes at her. Her eyes and mouth widened. She swallowed hard. "Seriously?" She asked, incredulously. "Seriously, you want the help? You're asking me to _illegally_ skip my lunch. Start begging. My ramen's gettin' cold and your problem is about to get worse." He retorted. Her brows furrowed together, but she complied "Please help me, Inuyasha, PLEASE." She clapped her hands together and bowed low, almost dropping to her knees. "Heh," he chortled smugly, "And you'll get me ramen for lunch tomorrow. Not this cup noodle shit, but the good stuff from the restaurant across the way." He had the smuggest look on his face and she wanted to slap it off, but he also looked so damn cute, so she agreed, "Now, will you please help me?" "Oh, wait. Yeah, apologize for being a bitch this whole time and leaving water bottles everywhere." He added. She frowned and bit her bottom lip. But, she desperately needed his help, so she nodded with a (fake) smile (her begging and apology were sincere), "Yes, I'm sorry. Will you please help me now?" "Since you asked so nicely, I will." He said and walked over to her desk.

She stood behind him and watched over his shoulder. He fixed her problem in no time, slurping up ramen noodles as he did so. He stood up. "There, now don't-" she interrupted him by throwing her arms around him and squeezing him in a hug. "Oh, thank you! Really!" His eyes widened and he stood with his arms out at the sides and he was blushing. He shifted uncomfortably and she let go, looking up at him with watery brown eyes (he could see their color now). "Uh, yeah, no problem, Kagome." He stammered as she thanked him again. He turned and left the office quickly. She sat happily at her desk staring at the screen, thinking a bit on the hug she'd just given him. She just reacted without thinking and then he'd called her by her name! Maybe he liked her a little more now. Her heart picked up pace a little and a blush crept in her cheeks.

The next day, she had to take him out for the ramen after work, since their lunch break wasn't long enough. He waited for her at her cubicle, "ready to go, Kagome?" He removed his red blazer and tossed it over his shoulder. He didn't wear a tie to work (even though he was supposed to), he unbuttoned the collar and a few of the top buttons of his white dress shirt. She was a bit of a workaholic and relieved he'd come to get her. "Sure, let's go!" She said happily, getting up and following him out.

They sat down at the restaurant. It was a quaint place, but it was full. The host handed them menus and poured them water. She looked at the prices. "Hey, don't go too crazy on the toppings, okay?" She told him sternly. "Keh! I'll order whatever I want because I saved your ass." He said as he leaned forward towards her, jutting the menu toward her, and smiled smugly again. She leaned in and warned with a mischievous smile, "Hey, we aren't at work anymore, so I don't have to be polite to you, Jerk." "That goes double for me, woman," he added, "But, if you want me to ever help you again, you better let me have what I want." She smacked her lips and looked away from his smoldering gaze. He laughed to himself at her reaction. It was fun to get a rise out of her.

They talked about whatever came up, but the conversation rolled smoothly. They laughed, bickered, and complained about work. He wasn't so bad outside of work, she thought. He also wasn't a total ass since he didn't order too much on his ramen. It was a shame that she was finally getting to know him when he'd be gone after the summer.

"So, what are you going to do when your contract is up?" She asked before taking a sip of her tea. He shrugged and replied, "no idea. They're talking about keeping me, though, but moving me to an administrative position." He looked down at his empty ramen bowl with disdain. "Is that what you want to do?" She inquired as she leaned on her elbow, resting her cheek on her hand. He shrugged again, "I don't really care. But, if they move me it means I'll be your boss and you HAVE to be nice to me." He smiled evilly at her. She scoffed, "you'll have to be nice to me, too, or I'll complain to HR." "I'll have to give you a good reason to go to HR. They let Miroku work there, after all." He joked. His eyes flashed at her and the smirk across his face was rather suggestive, but she put it out of her mind and focused on the menu.

After dinner, she thought they'd part ways, but they ended up lost in conversation and strolling down the street. She followed him into a market. He picked up a basket and started picking up things he needed. She decided to follow suit and grabbed toothpaste. When he reached for ramen, she tugged on his sleeve and protested, "Hey! That's not healthy. I see you eat it everyday." "I'll add some vegetables to it." He said with a not-so-convincing laugh. She smacked her lips in disapproval.

"Seriously, Inuyasha."

"Seriously, Kagome, get off my back, OK? This is how I live and I don't need _you_ judging me." She did not like the sound of her name coming from him when he was irritated. "I'm not. I'm saying care more about yourself!" She grabbed the cup out of his basket. He practically growled at her. She reached for the one in his hand and he held it out of her reach. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to grab it. "Knock it off! No one invited you to come shopping with me." He snapped with a huff. "Well, fine then. I thought we were becoming friends." Her feet flattened and she leaned back on her heels. She hung her head down and looked to the side a bit. "We aren't friends, okay? We're co-workers." He clarified. "Good to know," she said in a low voice. "Goodnight." She set her basket down, turned around on her heel and marched toward the front of the store.

She stepped through the automatic doors. Why were tears threatening to fall? She walked as fast as she could, her calves burning. She clutched her purse at her side, looking up to see which direction was home. "Kagome!" She heard from behind her. She whipped around to see Inuyasha was trailing her. She turned her head upward, closing her eyes, and stomped off with a "hmph!"

He quickly caught up, but she kept walking, so he grabbed her by the arm. She looked down at his hold on her forearm and elbow. "Let go! You are a jerk!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "What'd you say?" "You're a jerk!" She repeated, louder and forcefully. He gritted his teeth at her, "What's your problem?!" "I thought we could be friendlier-at least a little- but you're an impossible jerk!" She replied and tried to squirm out of his grip. "You're overly dramatic. _YOU_ harped on my ramen. So, it's your fault. You started it." He blamed. Her eyes and mouth gaped then her brows knit together and she got angry, "You have some nerve! I'm going home!" "It's dangerous at night by yourself." He still hadn't loosened his grip on her. "I'll start screaming if you don't let me go." She threatened. "You want something bad to happen to you out here? Don't be stupid. Let me at least walk you home." He insisted. "No, I can't stand you!" She shouted. "Oh, yeah, well, you make me RETCH, but I still don't want a guilt trip if something bad happens to you!" He shouted back. "That does it!" She opened her mouth to scream and that was when his mouth came crashing down over hers.

It took her brain a few seconds to register what was happening. His lips moved roughly against hers. She was so angry at him, yet she'd wanted this. She fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her and deepening the kiss. Still, she had pride. She turned her head away and stammered, "W-wait, I thought—" "Shut up." He ordered and pulled her flush against him, closing the distance between their lips again. She hit him lightly against his chest with a closed fist that gripped his shirt, but gave in and she kissed him back fervently. He squeezed her shoulders and broke the kiss. "Do you want me to stop now?" He asked against her lips and looked into her half lidded gaze. "Shut up." She told him and grabbed him by the face to press her lips against his.

He walked her backwards. She stumbled back a few steps until her back was against a concrete wall to support her. They started open mouth kissing, almost like they were kissing out their anger, thrusting tongues as if competing in a sword fight. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. She threw her arms around him, her hands gripping the back of his shirt at his shoulder blades and pulled. Her skin was flushed and the feel of his lips and teeth over the delicate skin at the junction of her jaw and neck made her temperature rise further.

They were wrapped in a warm summer breeze, but it was little relief in the warm night. Sweat rolled down his brow and onto her collarbone. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat herself. He tucked his arms under hers to his elbows and flattened his hands against the wall beside either side of her head. He pressed a leg between hers. She moaned into his ear, her breathing ragged.

Her heart was pounding uncontrollably in her chest. Her whole body felt like a livewire. He trailed her neck and jawline with his lips upwards until he filled her mouth with his lips and tongue again. "In…mmhhn..ynshmmhn." She tried to breathe, but his name was a mumbled mess. He wanted to hear her, so he broke the kissing and started another onslaught on the other side of her neck. His right hand moved from the side of her head to her left thigh. He lifted up her leg, almost wrapping it around his hip, and held it up, grinding his pelvis against her other leg, hiking up her skirt. At that movement, her eyes shot open wide and she pushed against his chest saying in a breathy voice, "wait, wait, wait." He stopped and turned a half-lidded, heated-gaze to her. He took in her disheveled appearance (such a contrast from how together she always was at work): her cheeks were rosy and she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling as fast as her pulse. He tried evening his own breath.

"What are we doing?" She asked, pushing him off of her and standing straight. "I thought it was obvious." He said as he released her and stood normally, running a hand back through his hair. She brushed down the font of her skirt. "We're coworkers. I'm not this kind of girl," she breathed, her voice shaking. "You! I thought you hated me." She shot him an angry glance. He crossed his arms and turned away from her, "I lied," he spoke softly almost inaudibly. "Let's get you home." She nodded and led the way. _Did I hear him right?_ She thought. She wanted to ask him, but decided there had been enough action for the evening.

-o-o-o-o-TO BE CONTINUED-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Chapter 2 already in the works. Idk how to explain Sesshomaru's appearance (white hair and gold eyes) if Inuyasha's human. LOL. Whatever. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you again for reading! I'm working on other fics, but seeing as how it's AU week for Inuvember, I had this idea and wanted to contribute.


	2. The Office Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is for Entertainment Purposes ONLY.

Lemon warning for this chapter. ;)

A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS:

Sharamirue, Shoesarecool, Mearue Ausrey, and koreantrash101

The Office Party

Kagome made sure she was never left alone in a room with Inuyasha the last 6 months. That didn't stop the tension between them anyway as they often argued and she could scarcely avoid his smoldering gaze. She hoped that his promotion was enough to keep them from crossing that line again and that it sufficed their never having talked about that heated night.

She walked into work at the same time every morning. Today would be a half day only and they'd be off til January 3rd. She walked past Inuyasha's office and was surprised the light was already on. She peeked through the opened door. He was hunched over at his desk. She recognized a picture on Inuyasha's desk as Sesshomaru's little girl, Rin. He'd brought her into work for father-daughter day. She lightly tapped on the door, "did you go home at all last night? I know they have a gym and shower in this office building, but-" "Shut up!" He snapped as he closed the door in her face. She huffed and balled her fist at her sides. "Alright, well, fine then." She spat as she went to her own desk.

Kagura, the secretary for Inuyasha's brother, stopped Kagome. "Follow me." She ordered and led her back to Inuyasha's office. "Excuse me, but Sesshomaru has requested that you both decorate the office for the New Year's Eve party." Kagome stiffened and her lips opened and closed to protest, but knew better than to deny orders. She wanted to be a team player. "But, then we have to take down the Christmas stuff, too!" Inuyasha snapped. "I know you're a party pooper, Inuyasha, and since Kagome is the only one who can handle working with you and still manages to be chipper, she's gonna be the one to help you." Kanna, Kagura's assistant, came up from behind her with a giant box of decorations; Mardi Gras-looking beads spilling out of it and she set it down on Inuyasha's desk. He groaned audibly as the two women went out.

"This is stupid. The other workers are already on holiday yet the office is still open for us admins." He complained as he stapled some gold and silver tinsel around a doorway. "I think you should use tape instead of putting holes in the wall." Kagome suggested. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" He barked as he grabbed the tape from her hands and handed her the staple gun. She put it a safe distance away. "We're having the office party here so this isn't totally stupid." "Feh!" was his only response.

"So, Rin's your niece?" Kagome began. Inuyasha's expression softened, "Yeah, long story short, Sesshomaru adopted her. She's actually made him better, if you can believe it." She didn't know how to respond to that, so she went to put music on, which she hoped would take away any need to fill the time with conversation.

Jazz music came on. She plugged in a string of white lights, but they didn't come on. She sat on the floor and started checking each bulb. He stood over her and complained, "I hate when they don't work. It's gonna take forever." "Nah, just look at each bulb to see if it's burned out." She said holding it up to the light as she ran the cord through her fingers, keeping herself busy. She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks. She could hear him rummaging through the box for more decorations to put up.

"Here you are, a countdown clock with a mirror ball." Kanna said softly as she handed it to Kagome. "You know, decorating is a hazard! The number of accidents rises this time of year!" Inuyasha blurted. Kagome rolled her eyes and replied, "This party is going to be so much fun, anyone would feel guilty for trying to sue." She gently took the mirror ball from Kanna.

She set it down and turned to take down the mistletoe that still hung in Miroku's cubicle archway. The memory of Inuyasha's lips against hers involuntarily flashed through her mind. She suddenly felt a prick from a pin she didn't realize was stuck in the ribbon from the previous year. "Ah!" She hissed and went to put her finger to her lips. "Don't, stupid!" He shouted and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the kitchen.

"Handling a parasitic, poisonous plant. What the fuck. Space case. How have you lived this long?" He berated as he ran her hands under water and squirt some soap on her hand.

He stood behind her with both arms wrapped around her, and turned her hand over in his as he inspected the afflicted finger. The cut still formed a pea-sized ball of blood. "It's OK." She assured as she tried to pull her hand back. "Just, shut up and let me do this." He said sternly. He put her finger between his lips briefly (causing her cheeks to flush) before grabbing a Band Aid from the First Aid kit and putting it on her finger. "There, you're good to go." He stated as he released her. "Thanks." She muttered as she wiggled her finger. She could feel her pulse in the tip because her heart was pounding.

\- (-) -

The party was already well under way. She checked the time to be sure she wasn't late. Nope, it appears people were just letting loose as soon as they walked in. Mushin and Miroku were getting drunk and dancing on desktops. He was trying to pull Sango up, but even she had a bottle in her hand and didn't seem to be trying as hard to swat Miroku away.

Kagome decided to head for the bathroom. She waited several minutes when finally a couple emerged. The lady was the first out and her partner was tucking in his shirt. "Oh, gross." She mumbled under her breath, the loud music drowning out her complaint.

Inuyasha sat in the corner with a New Year's hat on his head that Shippo put there. "If you take it off, no ramen for you." He'd threatened. "Stupid kid." He grumbled as he crossed his arms and scowled. At that moment, Kagome appeared, her eyes wide at the scene that was taking place: They were forming a Conga line to "Copacabana." She ducked behind a chair to avoid getting dragged in. She finally made her way across the room to what happened to be Inuyasha's corner.

"Oh!" She gasped audibly as she spotted him. She stifled a giggle at the hat. "Shippo blackmailed you." She guessed.

"Keh!"

She twisted the heel of her shoe into the carpet nervously. She tucked her hands behind her back and looked up at the twinkling lights bordering the office space. "You've been avoiding me." He stated matter-of-factly. Her head snapped back down defiantly to meet his dark eyes. Miroku bounded over in that moment, "guys! It's almost midnight!" "I'm gonna kiss Miroku." Sango announced and winked at them. The couple handed them champagne glasses and stood beside each other. Inuyasha stood up from his chair slowly. Kagome turned away from him and focused on the clock as the motorized plastic mirror ball floated down. Everyone started counting down.

"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her as "Auld Lang Syne" came over the speakers. She didn't want to make a scene and she'd been secretly hoping for this, so she gave in. He tasted like champagne.

(-)

Inuyasha kicked the door closed behind them. "People are gonna notice." Kagome muttered through an onslaught of his kisses. "Shuddup." He teased as he playfully pinched her cheek with his thumb and forefinger as he cupped her chin. She pushed her hands against his chest. He had her swiftly pinned to the wall, hands gripped around her waist. It was like they'd picked up where they'd left off that summer's eve.

He knelt down before her and lifted her blouse to place licks and nips at her belly. She sucked in air through clenched teeth and ran her hands through his dark hair. "I hate you." She breathed. "I hate you more." He shot back as he ran his hand up her thigh firmly yet tenderly. Her breath was shaky as she inhaled again.

She whimpered despite herself as his tongue traced the bare skin against the lining of her panties. He cupped her ass and squeezed, eliciting her to bite her lip. She looked down at him with half lidded eyes. "What do you want?" He asked her huskily as he came back up to stand. "For you to shut up." She tugged on his tie and did her best to crush his lips with a fervent kiss. He pried her mouth open with his tongue.

 _Am I really gonna do this?_ She thought to herself as he pulled her on top of him on the couch in his office. She was blushing profusely and went along almost on autopilot with what he was doing. Her blouse pulled over her head. He stopped a moment and stared at her creamy skin. She really was beautiful. Her raven, wavy hair was a tousled mess around her shoulders. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Don't stop now." She encouraged, snapping him out of his trance.

He ran his fingertips along her spine and she arched her back in response, absent-mindedly grinding into the bulge in his pants. She undid his tie, undid his shirt and soon there was only one thing left to grab after everything else was cast off.

They both couldn't hide the deepening shade of red on their cheeks and averted their gazes from each other. Up to this point, she'd expected that someone would've interrupted in some way.

"Kagome, do you want this?" He asked her, his voice low, almost inaudible with the heavy bass music outside. She took in his disheveled appearance beneath her: His hair still managed to be perfect even with a few strands out of place as it draped over his shoulders; his scrawny yet muscular frame with rippling abs constricted with his heavy breathing; his lower abs made a raised "V" shape above his pelvis, the rest out of sight as she straddled him.

He cupped her cheek. His heart raced as she stayed quiet. He didn't say anything either, not wanting to ruin the moment. She closed her eyes to slits and leaned into his palm. She had full breasts, and shapely hips and legs to sensuously match. He ran a thumb under her bottom lip.

She hunched forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder, reaching between his legs to grip his shaft. She slid her fingertips up and down his length, tightening her hand around him and tugging. He inhaled sharply and pulled her down to open-mouth kiss her, tongues muffling her moans. She ran her thumb over his tip, fluid allowing her thumb to slide.

She rose to her knees, hovering over him as she positioned him between her folds. She moved her hips slightly to tease his tip and prep herself. She was slick. He reached back and grabbed her ass cheek.

His face fell into her chest and he groaned as she lowered herself on him, achingly slow. Her mouth opened wide and she whimpered, her chin resting atop his head. He thrust up to sheath himself fully inside her and she cried out. But no one would hear over the blaring music of the party.

He flipped her onto her back and quickened the pace, she squeezed her thighs around his hips. He tucked a hand under her thigh over his and pushed his way in, spreading her wider. "Open for me." He whispered into her ear and she relaxed her hold around him. He pinned her arms over her head, then filled her deeper and her eyes widened at the intense feeling.

She writhed beneath him, hips bucking in rhythm with his once she got used to him. Their pace was steady. He licked, sucked, and nipped along her lips, neck, and breasts. He felt the pressure and ache of release coiling, so he changed their position, not ready to lose it yet.

He inserted himself from behind her, slowly grinding and rocking his hips into her. She lowered her upper body to her elbows and could no longer hold in her moans of pleasure. He lowered himself down to press his chest to her back. She instinctively pushed against him. The way she moved beneath him, he wouldn't last much longer.

"K-Kagome, need your mouth." He mustered. He pulled away from her, some spurting out as she brought her pink lips around his tip. He released into the back of her throat. She had never done that before so she sputtered and did her best to swallow the rest of him.

He took her in his arms and lay her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face, allowing her inky hair to curtain her blushing face. There was knocking on the door and they both startled, gasped, and jumped up to throw their clothes on.

Clothes on, but wrinkled and not tucked or straightened into place, Inuyasha opened the door. It was Kagura. Her fuchsia orbs glazed over Kagome, who was tucking her hands behind her and averting her gaze; Inuyasha's shirt was half unbuttoned from the top, his tie through the loop, but not tightened. He sneered at her, "Can I help you?" A smirk graced her ruby lips and she said, "party's over. I'm just clearing everyone out." They curtly nodded and hurried out.

"How'd you get here?" He asked Kagome once they were outside the building. "Public transportation." She answered sheepishly. They both stood in the chilly air for a moment. Disheveled and drunk party goers blowing noise-makers and horns passed them, snapping them out of it. "I'll take you home, of course." He said as he wrapped an arm around her, realizing they'd left their jackets inside somewhere.

"I don't think Kagura will say anything." Kagome said, breaking the silence in Inuyasha's gaudy red truck. "Yeah." He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She looked so soft and beautiful. He reached out and put an arm around her, hand on her neck and pulled her to him. She readily met his lips, hands coming to his face and kissing him almost desperately. "Come to my place." He breathed. She only nodded in response as they continued making out passionately.

Kagome awoke with a start as she felt a pain in her side. Her body was sore. It ached and burned slightly between her legs. She glanced around Inuyasha's bare apartment. She wasn't sure if he'd just moved in or if this was how he lived. Even if it hadn't been dark when they'd come in, they had been too preoccupied for her to notice it sooner.

A soft glow from the cloudy, wintry day outside was all that illuminated the room. She looked to her side where Inuyasha slept soundly, his arm draped over her. He was warm, but his place was chilly and the cool sheet over them didn't help. There was a large window for a wall at their left. She looked for something to cover herself, though they were high up enough that no one would see her.

She checked her phone, no messages. She crawled out from his arm to slip into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was blemish free. She'd worried all the sucking and nipping he did had left a mark, unless it was too soon. She did her business and tip toed back to bed.

She lay back down, staring at the ceiling. _I started the new year by losing my virginity,_ she thought, peering at the sleeping guy by her side. His dark bangs fell over his eyes. He breathed softly, lying on his stomach. Her eyes traced the defined muscles of his bicep and forearm. "Hmn?" He moaned as he cracked open an eye. He wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her to him. Her heart thudded so loudly, she was sure he could hear.

She curled into him as he tucked her under his arm. "You OK?" He asked, his voice deep from sleep. "Yeah, of course." She assured. "You don't have anywhere to be, do you?" He inquired gently, but with a slight groan. She giggled softly, "not at all." He started to nibble her ear and kiss her neck. She inhaled sharply when his hand reached for her nether region. "That's probably out of commission." She said, unable to hide her disappointment. "Heh, sorry." He said, but his smirk betrayed his apology. He was smug and proud and could hardly contain it.

She shivered involuntarily. "You cold?" He asked. "Yeah." She admitted. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. "The gas and electricity is not on yet, sorry." He confessed. "I wondered if you'd just moved in. Is that why you were at the office still?" She asked. "Yeah, actually, this was my first night here. How convenient, huh?" He said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. "So the shower?" She asked hesitantly. "Oh, nah, that works. Go ahead." He allowed as he rolled over onto his back with a satisfied sigh.

The warm water soothed her tender flesh. Thoughts poured over her just like the water. What did she really know about him? They'd had that dinner SIX MONTHS AGO over ramen. But, did they even like each other? OMG what about work? She knew to keep it secret and separate, but they had to act like nothing happened. Did they have to talk about this? She covered her face and held her head in her hands for a moment before shaking her head and decided it was time to step out.

She came out wrapped in a towel and shivered. He came up behind her, embracing her by the waist. "Feel better?" He asked, his voice a low rumble. They stood by the window and looked down at the city below. Everything was already so new and it was only January 1st. She looked at their faint reflection and couldn't help, but smile and blush. Her heart fluttered, all the previous worries melting away with his kisses.

-o-o-To Be Continued-o-o-o-

A/N: Oh, they did the deed! XD I wasn't sure to have them do it or not, but why not. They can still have a lot of flirty, fun, anticipating moments while this all gets complicated and develops. I hope you enjoyed. Please R+R. THANKS!


	3. Strictly Business

_Author's Note: I'm sorry, I don't know much about the Computer Industry. LOL. I'm just trying to give my_ _smut_ _story more depth. I did my best to research (thankfully the Internet is a plethora of info). Still, I don't want to get caught up on those details. Please go with the flow and enjoy the fic. THANK YOU._

 _A SPECIAL THANK YOU to my reviewer from Ch. 2:_

 _Mearue Ausrey_

 _Not only does it keep me writing, but I can improve with your feedback. Please review._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 _ **The Higurashi Girl**_

Chapter 3: Strictly Business

She was late.

She brushed her long, dark brown hair and tied it into a loose pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to the side, straightening out her blazer by the hem at her waist and put a hand over her abdomen, slightly arching her back and turning side to side and turning her head slightly left and right to check.

 _Could you tell?_ She thought. _No._ It was too soon. She was just late.

 _Oh, god. What if it's twins?_

Her knees got weak a little and she felt queasy, but she pushed the thought aside, took one last glance in the mirror, brushing back her bangs before heading out the door.

(-)

"Sango, are you alright? You seem distracted." Said woman turned to look at her female friend and intoned lightly, "hm?" Kagome was now the Team Lead and Inuyasha was the Project Manager for their group's software development. Sango was the program designer, Shippo was system analyst, and Miroku was the marketing coordinator. It was no coincidence they all got assigned together.

As soon as it was lunch, she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the ladies' bathroom, locking the door. Kagome stayed quiet, watching her friend as she checked the stalls and came back. She whispered, "I've been sleeping with Miroku." Kagome's eyes widened and she leaned in eagerly, "since when?" "Like a month ago. That night at the office party. We did it in the cleaning closet! Oh my God, then we went back to his place and we've been hooking up since! Now, I'm late." She confessed. She covered her face. "How late?" Kagome asked as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Like three weeks." Sango answered. "It's probably just stress. This project has us all stressed out." She assured.

Sango looked Kagome in the face and narrowed her eyes, "you're eerily calm about this." The younger girl's cheeks blushed, "I mean, I'm not one to talk, but shouldn't you be more careful? Like didn't you use protection, though?"

"Kagome, have you…? Did you..? Inuyasha, wasn't it?!"

Sango almost squealed as she bounced in place. Kagome hid her face in her hands, "sssh. How'd you know?" The older girl rolled her eyes, "That kiss at the New Year's party then you guys disappeared. But, I don't think anyone else noticed. So, how was it? I bet it was passionate, huh, cuz you two were always amped up around each other." Kagome felt her cheeks burn as she brought her hands to her face before snapping her head up to bark, "what about Miroku, huh?!"

Sango's eyes widened and she turned bright red. "Okay, not ready to talk about this." She said with a sigh. Both girls slumped together and sat on the bathroom floor with their knees to their chests.

"We haven't been very careful, either. We should probably get on the pill or something." Kagome recommended. Sango nodded silently in response. "Inuyasha obviously has to act like normal. He comes off as a jerk, honest to a fault, and unable to understand the subtleties of the human spirit, but his personality is hard to dislike." Kagome added, then she felt a flick on her forehead. "OW!"

"Oh my god, you're in LOVE with him!" Sango brought her hands together like she was going to clap and she grinned. "Stop it! YOU have feelings for Miroku!"

"I do and I don't know what to do about it. Appearances can be so deceiving." Sango admitted. Kagome shrugged, "I guess we just go with it." "Well, let's get out of here and get food." Sango recommended as she straightened out her skirt. "You mean a pregnancy test." Kagome half-joked as she playfully jabbed her friend in the side.

The test came back negative (for both of them) and they picked up condoms.

(-)

"Kagome, I need to see you in my office, please." Inuyasha said as she was walking back to her cubicle. She nodded curtly, but when the coast was clear, he'd practically pulled her inside. His hands were on her quickly and he kissed her. In surprise, she stumbled backward and sat on his desk. She tried to catch her breath, "wait. Wait." He hesitantly paused and pressed his forehead to hers and confessed, "I've been thinking about you since you left." She smiled widely against his lips and admitted, "me, too." "Yeah?" He began smugly and continued, "What about?" Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting to have to _tell_ him. He kissed her neck and collar bone, further distracting her. "Um," she started. "This." "What?" He pressed. Her cheeks flared red. She stammered, "uh…ah…your lips on my skin." "Really? Where?" He encouraged. He started to butterfly kiss her cheeks, lips, ear, and throat. She felt his teeth gently graze the tender flesh on the junction of her neck and shoulder. She was getting light headed. "Aren't you worried we're gonna get caught?" She finally said. "Heh, we're not." He sounded confident and tucked a hand behind her head, taking a fistful of hair as he tilted her head back. He kissed her sensuously, deeply but without tongue, just lips over lips.

She made a little moan and brought her hands up to his shoulders. His other hand rested on her thigh and brushed under her skirt. Her hips bucked forward instinctively, moving to find his hand and apply pressure in the desired spot. She was so responsive to his touch that it delighted him to no end to just tease her.

She reached into her blazer's pocket, pulled out a condom and held it up for him. His eyebrows raised, but he understood, "Oh." He took it between his fingers, but still held her hand in his, the wrapper crinkling between their palms. He reached down to undo his pants when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Inuyasha growled and cursed as he pulled himself away. Kagome hopped into the chair instinctively and started "working" on something. He tucked the condom into his back pocket and flung the door open. It was Kagura. "Oh, good. You're both here. It's time for the conference call." She stated professionally, but her eyes wandered over to the girl at his desk.

"You do realize most projects run over their time and budget? 75% fail." Kagura stated matter-of-factly to the younger brother. "Yes." He answered curtly. "I know this is your first project, but you were chosen for a reason. I expect you to uphold the schedule and deliver the value. I worked hard to have a secure baseline. You have to believe this project will succeed." Sesshomaru added as he folded his hands behind his back. Inuyasha sat and replied assertively, "I got this." "Very well. Let's start the conference call with the Steering Committee, The Band of Seven."

(-)

A few weeks later, they got a video call from their Executive Sponsor, Bankotsu, that there would be a conference that weekend where the Project Manager and Team Lead would meet with their stakeholders to brief them.

After that, Kagome had to take over the call with their Business Analyst, Koga because Inuyasha nearly blew a gasket when Koga doubted they would meet their expectations.

She giggled flirtatiously, "You're the best. Yeah, I'll save you some sugar for your tea. We'll see you at the conference. Looking forward to it." She hung up and Inuyasha immediately snapped, "what the hell was that?" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. Her next move would be to put her hand on her hip or cross her arms. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango tensed at seeing the familiar body language, but their higher up was always indifferent or clueless to her cues. "We're going to take our lunch." The dark blue-eyed man stated as the three slunk out of the room.

"We have to be professional. That call was embarrassing. You were flirting with him! This is business. It needs to be strictly-" She cut him off, "You talk about being professional; someone had to butter the guy up cuz you couldn't keep your temper down. The conference is this weekend." He scoffed. She threw her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me you're jealous? What kind of girl do you take me for anyway?" "Whatever. You're right and you're free to do whatever you want." He averted his gaze from her and zipped up his laptop case.

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other leg, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Go ahead with Goga."

"It's Koga. We have to work with him. Don't be a jerk."

"What? I'm not. _He's_ a jerk."

"Not that it's any of your business, but _he's_ not my type, Okay?"

"You're not my girlfriend or anything. No need to explain."

She didn't say another word to him. She gathered up her papers and walked out.

Inuyasha knew he just fucked up. _Dammit_! He cursed at himself for not following after her.

-o-o-TO BE CONTINUED-o-o-

A/N: See you all in a month! Ch. 4 is already ready to go.


	4. Something More

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 ** _The Higurashi Girl_**

Chapter 4: Something More

It was icy outside. It'd been snowing half the day. When she asked to go out, this was the last thing he was expecting. He couldn't even sit through the rest of dinner, now here they were on their way back home continuing a futile argument.

She abruptly pulled over, threw it into park and stepped out of the car. "So the jewel that'd been passed down to me just got up and walked away," She sarcastically remarked. "You know what, Inuyasha, I asked you a question already knowing the answer and you lied to me." She stared at him with such disdain and betrayal in her eyes. "I didn't steal from you. Why would you even think that?!" He shouted.

She slammed the car door as she got out. Inuyasha also got out of the car. "Kikyo, get back in. It's cold. Let's talk this out." He suggested. She took a step back.

"Kikyo!"

He had woken up in the hospital with no recollection of the accident. Someone had hit black ice and lost control, striking their vehicle.

Kikyo was pronounced dead on the scene. The car had shielded Inuyasha. He had been thrown back and knocked unconscious against a tree.

Inuyasha awoke with a start. _Damn memories_ , he cursed.

He never had a chance to make up with her. That's what hurt him more than anything.

Inuyasha had felt like only a shell of a man, but then he met Kagome and some light and life had come back to him. Now, he felt like shit for how he had treated Kagome. He felt so unworthy of any woman's love. And here he'd gone and started an illicit affair with his colleague—no, his subordinate. Maybe he should just end it if it wasn't over already. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked around his bare apartment. He was cold and lonely. _Who have I become? What the hell am I even doing? What the hell am I doing with my LIFE?_ _I have to make it right._ He thought.

The last thing he wanted to do was go to work. With the conference only days away, there was still so much work to be done. But his phone was already going off with calls from Sesshomaru and his alarm. He had to suck it up and face himself, face the day and face Kagome.

(-)

It was pouring rain. Some streets had closed, but most of those were near the hills and mountain areas. There was some flooding around the office, but he never took the main streets to work anyway.

He rounded the corner and drove past the front of the office building in time to see Kagome across the street getting splashed by the bus that had just dropped her off. She held her umbrella to the side. It was useless in the downpour and with the strong winds anyway. He made a U-turn and pulled up beside her. "Get in." He offered. She defiantly scowled back at him and bit out, "I don't need your help." "You do," he ground out, trying to keep his temper down. "Please just get in. You'd have to cross a river to get in the building." He half leaned out of the driver's window.

He got out of the car and gently took her arm just above the elbow and helped her into the truck. She folded her umbrella. It dripped on the truck's floor. Her shoulders slunk and she sighed wearily as she leaned back into the passenger seat. The heater felt good against her freezing hands. She kicked off her heels. They were soaked.

"I owe you an apology." He started as he pulled into the parking garage. His red shirt looked burgundy at the shoulders from the rain. His bangs clung to the frame of his damp face. "Go on." She encouraged. He opened his mouth and furrowed his brows, but when he saw her brows and corners of her lips lower to a scowl, he unclenched his teeth and his expression softened. He rolled his shoulders back and ran a hand back through his hair.

"I'm not good at these kinds of things, alright? I'm a lousy human being. I know I was out of line about Koga." His expression softened. "Hmm. That's a start." She replied without a hint of malice in her voice. "I know this whole thing we have going on is a threat to both our careers, but I could transfer offices and we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore." He offered. Her eyes widened, "you'd do that?" She asked, her arms falling from her chest to her sides. "It would be the right thing to do." He stated. "Yeah, but is that what you want?" She asked. "I know that you're what I want." He said with conviction and leaned toward her. Her heart thudded in her chest and her body felt ignited being in close proximity to him.

"Well, you can't transfer yet. We have this project to finish." Her voice was hushed even though they were inside the vehicle still. She leaned in a little closer to him. She could feel his warm breath on her cool skin. "Yeah." He breathed against her lips. Their lips brushed against each other. "Forgive me?" He asked. "For now." She replied. She felt his hand come up behind her head to crush her lips against his.

He curled his fingers in her wavy, damp locks. He broke the kiss and frowned, "you're gonna catch cold." "You'll keep me warm." She said with such certainty and leaned in again. "We have to go in. We're already late." He reluctantly said as he broke the kiss.

They stepped into the office to find only half the employees had managed to show up. Miroku and Sango were unable to make it due to a mudslide. Sesshomaru was angry because he was forced to send everyone home since the roof was leaking.

They had to move the computers into one area against a wall. "Work from home. Go Skype your team." He snapped at Inuyasha on their way out.

Inuyasha took Kagome to his place. They were drenched from running to the apartment building from where he'd parked. She shivered as she stood by the door as he brought her a towel. "Go take a hot shower." He said and handed her a button-down pajama shirt for her to change into. "Let's take one." She suggested as she pulled him toward her by the sleeves. "Mmm," he intoned as he sighed. She leaned into him, but he reminded her "I have to Skype. They can't know you're here." She nodded against his wet bangs knowingly and sauntered over to the bathroom. He changed out of his wet clothes quickly and started the video call with Miroku.

The call kept dropping. They finally gave up. They agreed via text to work overtime to make up for the lost time. Inuyasha sat back defeated against the couch cushion. Just then, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom wearing just his red plaid pajama top and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. She looked incredible. Her hair was twisted to one side and fell over the front of her shoulder. She fluffed her bangs and looked down at the ends of her wavy strands. She had no idea he was admiring her. Just watching her candidly made his heart race. A thought crossed his mind, _I could get used to this._ A pang of guilt radiated in his chest like being pierced by an arrow in his heart. He thought deep down that he didn't deserve happiness

The soft call of his name snapped him out of his musings. She bent down to kiss him and he craned his neck to meet her lips. He reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his lap. She yelped in excitement. She moved to unbutton the top, but he stopped her, "leave it on." She blushed. He cupped her ass from under the flannel and massaged her cheeks over her panties. She shifted to a more comfortable position as she straddled him.

His hands roamed up under the shirt, taking a breast in each hand, testing the weight and kneading each. He rolled his hips upward, grinding his erection against her soft core. Her eyes slid closed and she moaned with his ministrations. Her breathing started to grow heavier as she became more aroused.

He kissed her neck and left trails over her collarbone as he dipped his nose into the exposed part of her chest between the shirt's collar. His hands glided over her smooth back as he pulled her closer to him to bury his face in her breasts over the shirt.

He wanted to bury and lose himself in her. Could she do more than just fuck someone like him-Could she love him? He took her lips between his and he slowly, more sensuously, took her supple lips between his, one hand slid behind her head to hold her steady in place as he pressed his lips to hers, swiveling his head ever so slightly to extend the kiss. She froze, even her breath hitched at this change of pace. Her hands came up tentatively from his sides to his shoulders as she steadied herself. She squeezed his shoulders. He eased his tongue between her lips, parting them slightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and he hugged her, holding her against him as he rested his head on her chest. He felt her lean her chin on the top of his head and her arms wrapping around him, taking his head in her hands. They sat like that for a while, other movements ceasing.

-o-o-o-To be continued-o-o-o-

A/N: I re-wrote this chapter three times. I'm trying to flesh out the story more and balance out the smut. LOL. IDK how long this fic will be. I don't plan on it being long running, though cuz I have others in the works/ongoing. Chapter 5 is already practically done though. See you next month! Thank you. If you review, Much appreciated. Much obliged!


	5. Best You Ever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 _There are also 3 lemons in this. Shameless indulgence. lol. Enjoy._

 _ **The Higurashi Girl**_

Chapter 5: Best you Ever

Kagome grabbed a blueberry muffin and a cup of tea. Hands full, she looked for a place to sit. The tables were mostly full of people in her same field, assistants, and bosses alike. Everyone was from different branches, cities, and even countries.

She sat with a group of people who were engaged in their own conversations. They greeted her with a "good morning." Two other people sat beside her. They seemed to be looking for a group of chairs together. "I can move over." She offered. "Just a minute, we are still getting oriented." One bald man responded curtly. She tried to shrug off his reaction. She flipped through the program to distract herself and chose which presentation to go to first. But, that proved to be overwhelming. Concurrent sessions stared back at her, page after page. Her eyes scanned over the titles, names, and summaries to see if anything in particular caught her attention.

An elderly woman, who seemed to know the bald man and his companion, sat in the chair on her left. She offered to switch seats, but the elderly woman said it was alright and continued chatting. Kagome went back to minding her own business, nibbled on some fruit and opened the app in her cell phone to schedule her day.

The elderly woman knocked over her cup of tea with her elbow as she reached for a pen from her bag. "I'm so sorry! What a way to start the conference. This whole week has been like this." The woman complained. The bald man came back with plenty of napkins. Kagome reassured the woman with a wide smile, "think of this as a cleansing. You said the week hasn't been good, just let it go now. It's the spice of life for things not go smoothly." "You're right," the woman agreed. "Thank you! You sat at the right table." She introduced herself as Kaede.

Kagome stared down at the map of the hotel, trying to find the right meeting rooms with names like "Sunrise and Sunset," some were upstairs, but you couldn't tell looking at the map. She walked up the winding walkways bordered by fragrant rose bushes trying to navigate her way around, often just following the crowd, and was able to find where she wanted to go.

The first few presentations weren't anything special, mostly people promoting their company or products. All Kagome could think about now was lunch. Afterward, there would be "an ice cream social."

She wandered around the grand hall where various booths were set up, promoting more companies and products. She flipped through some catalogues. She stood for a moment and looked around. "The associate will be here in a minute." The security guard said. "Hmm?...Oh, thank you, actually I'm looking for the ice cream." The female security guard just laughed.

Kagome walked past some jewelry, a massage therapist, and a travel/work abroad agency before finding the ice cream. She started flipping through the pre-packaged bars for variety. "There's only chocolate? Not everyone can have or likes chocolate." She heard a familiar male voice grunt. Her head snapped up in his direction. "Inuyasha!" She uttered in surprise, mouth and eyes wide. "Keh. So, there you are.." His tone was aggravated as he tossed the ice cream back in the frozen bin and crossed his arms. He was wearing a long-sleeved button shirt that was white. His red tie and the shirt were wrinkled, but otherwise his collar was buttoned up like a professional. His jet black hair looked windswept, forelocks falling forward, his bangs almost covering his eyes. "I wondered when I'd run into you.." She replied softly. She munched on her ice cream, a slight blush dusted her cheeks. They had traveled separately. This was strictly a business trip.

"I'm going to go check out National Geographic." He announced. "I-I'll go with you," she volunteered. "I mean, I'm just wandering around here aimlessly until the next session." He narrowed his eyes at her and inquired, "there wasn't anything here you wanted to see?" "There was this one workbook that I was interested in." She pointed to the catalogue. He glanced around, "you should see if they're here. They often give away stuff for free." She was impressed that he seemed to know more than she did. "I'll be here for a while if you want to go check." He said as he picked up a magazine. She nodded and flashed him a smile.

After finding what she was looking for and signing up for a copy to be shipped to her, she waltzed back to find Inuyasha. She scanned the crowd, heart sinking a little when she didn't see him. She sighed. Then, she spotted him and feigned disinterest as she sat beside him as he flipped through another magazine. "So, what are you going to next?" He asked, his eyes still fixed on what he was reading. She opened her app and read aloud the gaudy full name of the presentation to him. "I don't even have a schedule, so I'll go with you." He said as he rolled the magazine and tucked it under his arm.

She pursed her lips together, unsure if they should attend the same one since she had to create a PowerPoint of her own. But, she kept quiet as he led the way.

He was her partner during discussions and quick writes. Occasionally, someone else would join them. He had really good ideas and encouraged him to share them with the group.

She'd only known him as stubborn, a little righteous, and too proud, but at this convention she felt she was getting to know him better. He was just rough around the edges.

It was already sundown. There were still two more days of the conference. The next of which they'd have to meet up with Koga. "I'm gonna go back to my hotel." He said, but she wanted to stay for a special interest group. He loosened the tie from around his neck, waved briefly with his free hand, then shoved his hands in his pockets and went on his way.

Kagome kicked off her heels as soon as she got to her hotel. She decided she would wear flats for the rest of her time there. The conference rooms were all over, it was like hiking the grounds, and she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Her mind drifted to Inuyasha and wondered what he was doing for dinner before she unwrapped her sandwich.

She opened her door and walked down the hall to throw away her trash. They had maids, but she didn't want her room to smell like food. There was a chill in the air. A few guys from the ground below called up to her as she walked along the balcony. Her heart started to race in fear. She wrapped her arms around herself as she completed her task.

She whipped around to rush back to her room and bumped into someone. She nearly shrieked. "Inuyasha!" She gasped. She nervously looked down at the men who still ogled her. She felt stupid for wearing pajamas. She noticed he hadn't changed out of his clothes yet.

He glared threateningly at the guys and they went back into their hotel room. "What's your room number?" He asked. "144." She answered. "Hah. I'm 150." He scoffed. "Yeah, you're really close." She said with relief. One of the guys stepped out again. "C'mon." Inuyasha laced an arm around her waist and took her back to his room.  
"I'm sure those guys won't bother me." She said as she peered out the window. He sat at the edge of the bed. "I want to be sure. I'll kick their asses if I have to." He said as he flicked on the television. She smiled at how protective he was being.

He eyed her as she sat against the headboard. He leaned back and took her feet in his hands. Her cheeks heated up. Some random episode of some cooking competition was on the Food Network.

He caressed her heel, pushing his thumb up her arches and squeezing the width of her foot. It felt good. She hadn't ever had a foot massage and her feet ached from walking around all day. She sighed and moaned with his treatment. She was glad she'd taken a shower already.

His palms moved over her ankles. He lay on his stomach and look up at her. "I know this is a business trip, but…." his indigo eyes looked at her adoringly. She smiled and tilted her head, desire prevalent in her gaze. He slid his hands up to her thighs, crawling up to her.

Their lips met, open and wet. The fact that she wasn't supposed to have him only enticed her more. "Inuyasha, " she breathed, pulling him over her and she slunk down underneath him. "Can I stay with you?" "You'll stay?" He asked softly. "I mean, the company is paying for the rooms." He added. "Mmhmm." She intoned against his lips. "If you'll let me." She breathed into his ear.

That caused a shiver to run through him. He tucked his hand under her ass and grinded against her. "Take me." She urged. He smirked against the corner of her mouth. He undid his belt and zipped down his pants. He pulled down hers swiftly and she freed one leg. He pulled a condom out of his wallet from the nightstand and put it on.

He slipped inside her with little friction. He tore at her clothes, pushing her top up to reveal one breast to tend to with his tongue and teeth, nipping and sucking lightly as he pounded her into the mattress. Their movements were erratic and needy.

She bit into his shoulder, hunched over to keep her head from hitting the headboard. She pulled at at his flesh as her fingers raked over his back and arms. He had one hand wound in her hair and the other held him up above her. They could hardly catch their breath.

He collapsed beside her, pulling and tying off the condom and tossing it in the wastebasket near the bed. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat calm down.

(-)

She cracked an eye open and checked the clock on the nightstand. She sighed heavily. They had to get ready for the conference soon. Still, she hated being awake before her alarm went off.

She looked at the man sleeping beside her. They'd fallen into this comfortable routine somehow over the last few months. She'd sleep over, they'd have sex, watch TV shows together, ate meals, and then went to work. Was this the way relationships went? Her heart fluttered in her chest. She was already falling for him. She couldn't help it, nor did she want to. But, it troubled her that they couldn't establish what they were to each other. She would just have to wait until this project was over.

She smiled to herself, her eyes roaming over his muscular chest. He smelled musky, just the way she liked. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to fill herself with him. Despite how many times they'd been intimate, she couldn't make a move. Her cheeks blushed.

He stirred then, his eyes fluttered open to see her, a groggy smile crossing his lips. He scooped her into his arms, her head coming to rest on his bare chest as he slightly turned toward her on his side. "How long have you been up?" His voice rumbled against her. "We have to get ready for the conference." She reminded in a breathy tone against his ear. He groaned at that and held her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck and veiling himself with her hair.

He abruptly got up, saying "we don't have time," which caused her to whimper. He smirked at her response. He disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on.

She hopped out of bed and peeked into the shower. He was already lathering up his hair. She moved to open the shower curtain and he scowled at her, "it's cold. woman!" "Then, let me in." She quipped.

She was up against the wall as soon as she stepped in. The water splashed over them. She shivered as the drops cooled on her skin. He felt the goosebumps rise on her as he ran his hands over her curves. He moved her to stand under the running shower. He toyed with her dark nipples between his thumb and forefinger before lapping the rivulets of water over her breasts.

He buried the fingers of his other hand in her damp curls between her legs. She bucked her hip against him and boldly grabbed his ass to feel him closer, his shaft pressed between them. She looked at him through the water droplets clinging to her lashes. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, draping it around her shoulders before picking her up and carrying her to bed. She loved how strong he was, lifting her and moving her like she was a feather.

He tossed her lightly on the bed, a smile playing over her lips as she kissed him. She glanced at the clock, but he distracted her with his tongue between her legs, sending tingles all around her.

He tucked his hands under her and turned her over. His legs were spread on either side of her, her legs stretched straight out behind her and arms folded in front of her as she lay on her stomach. He put a condom on and entered her from behind slowly, the position making her feel even tighter. He braced his arms on either side of her, he leaned forward nuzzling into the crown of her head. His breathing was uneven.

"Inuyasha." She moaned as he picked up pace. "I bet no one else has ever made you feel like this." His voice sultry as he rocked inside her. He slid in and out of her squelching pussy, his shaft gliding along her cheeks and thighs. "You're. The. Only. One. Ever." She breathed with each thrust. Their skin smacking loudly against each other.

He hadn't known that. That he was her first and only. Something about that excited him further. He had claimed her. He brought one hand to caress her ass, taking his time feeling and admiring her shape before bringing it to her front to stroke her clit. Her cries echoed off the bare hotel walls as he made her cum. Her lush walls clamped around him, her warmth enveloping him. She was relentless. He came noisily with groans and moans he'd never made before. She was just so damn euphoric. He pulled out and took care of the condom before he spilled out of it.

Pleased, Kagome rose up to her knees and reached behind her to wrap her arms around his head. He brought his hands to her hips and rumbled in her ear, "you trying to kill me?" "No cuz I need you to get my clothes from my hotel room. We have to go." She urged. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He replied gruffly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He slipped on a shirt the same shade of indigo as his eyes.

She watched him dress. She lay on her side, her cheek resting on her elbow. She couldn't stop smiling. He looked up from buttoning his black slacks. Her creamy skin practically glowed on the forest-green bedsheet. He went over to her and kissed her briefly before smacking her on her ass. She yelped a little and giggled, wrapping herself in the sheet. He went out to get her clothes.

(-)

He'd chosen a navy blue pencil skirt and a white blouse with frilly sleeves. She was impressed with his taste to pull this out of the four outfits she'd packed.. She looped the belt chain around her waist. She flipped her hair, curling it like Farrah Fawcett. "Ready?" She asked as he lounged watching TV. "As I'll ever be." He replied, mild annoyance in his tone. He was not looking forward to this meeting or seeing their business analyst even if he wasn't Koga.

"KAGOME!" Koga boomed. His blue eyes looked her over. He shook her hand, doing his best to maintain a professional demeanor. Inuyasha thought the creep was failing. "Hey." He acknowledged Inuyasha. Hakkaku and Ginta, his business associates, smiled brightly from their seats.

Kagome quickly set up the projector. Inuyasha flicked off the lights and began the presentation to brief them. Koga's eyes were on Kagome the whole time and he perked up when she spoke. Inuyasha wore a permanent scowl in public, but his dark gaze still bore into Koga.

When they were done, they took their seats for the Wolf Tribe Co. representatives to give their analysis.

After business was settled, Koga got up and sat on the desk next to Kagome. He crossed his legs and leaned toward her. "So, what are you doing the rest of the conference?" "We're busy. Got to see the keynote speaker." Inuyasha interjected. "Everyone goes to the keynote speech, Mr. Takahashi." He said venomously. "So, we'll see you there!" Ms. Higurashi interrupted. "Wouldn't miss it." The man in the brown suit's voice was sincere and low. The way he looked at her, like he wanted to simultaneously devour her and love her pissed Inuyasha off. Kagome bowed and departed.

Inuyasha sulked the rest of the conference. He sat with his arms and legs crossed. He said few words to Kagome. She shot him worried and annoyed glances off and on. They sat waiting for the speech to begin. She collected herself by people watching. They were surrounded by competitors and business partners alike. "You looking for he-who-is-sweet-on-you?" He remarked. She turned to stare him down with a glare filled with indignation and said quietly through her teeth, "don't start." He snorted in response, shifting in his seat. The presentation began.

"Would you just let me handle him? It's a good business tactic to make YOUR job easier." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha right before she approached Koga. "Hey, you owe me a cup of tea." The taller man reminded. "I did say that," she said smiling up at him genuinely. "But, you know. We need to keep this professional." "Of course. Now, will you get that tea with me?" He said, his voice still dripping with honey. "Sure, let me just let Mr. Takahashi know."

Her heart pounded nervously as she walked over to Inuyasha who had been standing by the window, arms still crossed. "I'll see you back at the hotel." The end of her sentence inflected slightly, but she made a point not to make it seem like she was asking for permission. "See you." He replied curtly, shooting another death glare toward his male colleague before he stomped off.

Inuyasha tossed his hotel key on the desk of his room. He flung himself onto the mattress, kicking off his shoes; they hurt his feet and he hated them. He crossed his arms and huffed. He didn't want to just sit around waiting for her. This town had a portside city he could go visit. But, he wasn't in the mood. Actually, he thought a stroll with Kagome would've been nice. They still had one more day at this godforsaken conference. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was jealous. If it wasn't Koga, it'd be another guy. What was he worried about anyway? She's loyal, besides she had said she wasn't interested in Koga anyway.

 _Sure, she's sleeping with me, but I'd initiated anyway. Was this even about her?_ He turned on the TV, but hardly paid attention to what was on. He wished he'd had Miroku join him on this stupid trip. When was the last time he and Miroku had just hung out? When had he become this business person? He hated working in an office. He flipped open his phone and texted his best friend: _**Let's grab a couple beers when I get back.**_

Miroku: **That bad huh?**

IY: _**You have no idea.**_

M: **What's going on, man? You and Kagome not getting along? LOL**

IY: _**STFU**_

M: **C'mon. Don't be like that. What's up?**

IY: _**She's out with that shitbag Koga**_

M: **So? It's a business conference**

IY: _**So if he acted like a business counterpart I would be fine**_

M: **No you wouldn't XD**

IY: _**Keh!**_

M: **LMFAO you typed that. Anyway, don't worry. *beers emoji***

Inuyasha was not one for using emo sticker things. He tossed his phone to the foot of the bed, so he wouldn't be tempted to text Kagome. He undid the tie around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. His thoughts trailed back to Kagome, though.

The object of his affection stood in front of his door an hour later. He tried to be calm as he let her in after she knocked firmly. He stepped to the side to let her in. She kicked off her shoes and leaned on the desk. "I don't want anyone else to have you." Inuyasha blurted as he grabbed her in an embrace. "Inuyasha?" She asked shakily. Her eyes were wide. Her heart was pounding. He continued, "I-I know we have to wait until after this stupid project, but I want to be able to tell people about us." "So, you want to be exclusive and official?" She clarified. "Yeah and this isn't cuz of Koga. I trust you. I just realized today what I wanted with you." He added. "That makes me happy." She said as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

They moved to look at each other at the same time and kissed. It was chaste, tender and soft. He released her and she pulled him to the bed. She sat down, holding him by the hands. He knelt down in front of her, kissing her on his way down. "It's our last night in this hotel." She said softly in his ear. She reached over and picked up the tie from the bedside.

"Let's take our time." She said as she handed it to him. She took the silk material between her teeth and lifted her wrist. His eyes widened and a smirk graced his lips as he caught on.

He peeled off her blazer, her blouse following next, and then her lacy, unpadded bra. He tied her wrists together above her head, pushing her backward onto the mattress. He knelt over her, sucking on her neck and pushing one hand under her skirt. He cupped her breasts with the other.

He slid down her body, kissing a trail over her breasts, down her abdomen. He pulled down her panties first, looking into her eyes to see her reaction. The skirt didn't allow her to open up like she wanted. He pushed past her thighs, which were constricted together by the skirt. He smiled crookedly as he teased her warm core. He brushed her folds and clit with his fingertips. He knew just how much she liked being teased. They'd skipped the foreplay the last two times. He slid off the skirt finally, running his hands up and down the length of her leg.

"I'm yours. All of me." She cooed as she lay exposed to him. "I'm all yours, too." He said as he started unhooking the buttons of his shirt. Her hips bucked upward, her upper body writhing with anticipation as she watched his fingers work slowly. He shrugged out of it quickly, pulling off his shirt; his abs rippling with the movement of taking it off. She licked her lips, her fingers twitching and wriggling, but she couldn't move to touch him like she'd wanted.

He noticed her eagerness and ran his own hand over himself, undoing his belt next, letting it slide out of his belt loops. He reached down and pulled out his throbbing cock. He wet himself on her slick core, her folds petal-soft and blooming. She bit her lower lip and a moan pushed past her lips.

He pulled out a condom from his wallet. "Wait, I want to watch you. Show me what you do." She said as she slid her leg up and down his side. His dick twitched at her request. He tentatively slid his thumb under his length moving down toward his balls. He fondled them a little extra for her. "Come closer." She breathed. He crawled up so his penis was at her navel. She got a good view now.

"Mmhm." Her moan was a slight pleading for him to continue. He reached back with his left hand to give her pussy some attention. Her legs were propped up and open for him. He fingered her as he started to stroke himself.

His palm encircled his shaft, he squeezed himself, moving the foreskin up and down. His eyes slid closed and a groan escaped from the back of his throat. His bangs and forelocks fell forward with each thrust. His fingers still inside her, his thumb flicking intermittently over her swollen womanhood. "Kagome." He asked gruffly. "Put it in my mouth, but don't come yet." She requested.

Her cheeks sunk in as she sucked. He watched her take in the length of him. She opened her mouth and teased his tip with her tongue. She moved her head to lick the rest of what she could reach. He moved forward to give her more access.

"Touch me." She breathed against his shaft. He ran his hand firmly over her erect nipples. She arched her back, pushing her soft flesh into his palms. She closed her mouth around him again. His precum dripped down her throat and she moaned, the hum vibrating his dick. "You're driving me crazy." He choked out. "Get inside me then." She beckoned.

He placed the condom over his sensitive tip, sucking in air as he did so. He slid the latex down his length, tugging on his shaft, jerking a few more times for her. He undid the tie, but asked her to turn over. She watched him from over her shoulder. He tied her hands behind her back. Then, he spread her open with his fingers and inched his way in. Her palpable arousal conformed to him, he was surrounded by her moist walls. Her pumped in and out of her, watching her drip as he pushed in and out of her.

He leaned down on his forearms, propping himself on his elbows. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, burying himself in her heat. Her wrapped one arm round her, his fingers tilting her chin up and his palm holding her neck like a chokehold, but he didn't tighten his grip. She moaned his name over and over unabashedly as he thrust into her steadily, rhythmically, and firmly.

"I'm gonna make you come all night." His voice was ragged in her ear. The feel of his voice rumbling against her back, his movements, his hold on her made her coil around him. She wriggled and strained beneath him, losing herself in the heady sensations riddling her body.

He covered her mouth to stifle the scream of "Inuyasha!" as she released. They were in a hotel afterall. The walls were thin. He rode out her orgasm, gingerly rocking his hips to mimic her movements. Her body shook. He held her tightly, his ass clenching as he ejaculated into the condom.

Or so he thought. When he looked down to handle the rubber, it was already torn. He cursed, the white fluid dribbling out from her pink center. "Uh…" He untied her and she wiped at the mess on her thighs with the tie. "Eh. It's OK. They have a pill for situations like this. We'll just go to the drugstore." She assured. He nodded and moved to get dressed.

"You're still going to make me come all night, right?" She teased. "I'm glad you can have a sense of humor in all this." His tone serious. "Let's pick up a better brand of condoms, too." She said as she got dressed.

She kissed his lips on their way out the door. "I'm so glad to be yours." He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hey, I'm yours, too." She giggled and rolled her head against his chest. They turned to see Kagura coming up the stairs. He didn't loosen his grip on Kagome. "Well, I was wondering if I'd catch you both here." She said with a wry smile.

-o-o-o-To Be Continued-o-o-o-

PSA: Don't keep condoms in your wallet. I just needed him to pull it out from somewhere and getting up to go over to the luggage and get it out of the nightstand when they're in a hotel didn't seem all that practical. lol. Anyway, don't be blasé. Use a condom. I did my best to make condoms sexy. -Gets off soapbox-

A/N: Thank you again for reading. Some conflict coming up! This story is gonna wrap up in a couple chapters. InuKag is oversexualized in this fic and that's the point. I'm working on others that aren't. But, I feel that's kinda the fun of fanfiction. See you next month!


End file.
